


Number One Crime: Copyright Infringement

by BionicStars



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Action, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Comedy, Fanfiction, Fugi-Dove, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, No Romance, No Spoilers, Not Serious, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Side Story, fugidove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicStars/pseuds/BionicStars
Summary: The police haven't done anything about him. The ninja sure haven't managed to take him back to Kryptarium. Skylor is done waiting for something to happen. Tonight, she decides to be done with them, whether the city likes how she does it or not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Number One Crime: Copyright Infringement

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, the credit for this story goes fully to user Seafea (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafea/profile) who inspired this story after an offhanded comment after he finally got around to watching Season 11, specifically during the episode with the Mechanic. I believe his exact words were "Now I want to see a fic about Skylor angrily chasing down the Mechanic for using her company's name." 
> 
> With the recent situation giving me way too much free time on my hands, I give you this!

In response to three hard knocks on the rebuilt Monatsery’s gate, Zane pulled open one of the massive doors.

“Skylor?” Zane asked, his robotic tone filled with confusion.

“Ah, so you do remember me,” Skylor reached out her hand, “Been awhile, hasn’t it?” 

Zane continued to hold onto the door,, “Yes, indeed it has. I believe the last time we spoke was before the Oni invasion.” 

“Saw what you guys did with that, by the way, saved the day just like always,” Skylor chuckled, leaning forward against the door, “Wish I could’ve been there. I was working a shift when it all happened.” 

“The working world does tend to put stress for those to work hours regardless of circumstance,” Zane nodded, “I do hope that your business is-”

“Hey, Zane!” Kai called out, walking up behind the Nindroid, “Who’s there?” 

“You all must be pretty bold to let a hothead like him live in a place made entirely of wood,” Skylor smiled, “How’s it going, Kai?” 

“Huh? Skylor?” Kai pushed his way beside Zane, “What’cha doing here?” 

“Just wanted to chat,” Skylor smirked, “Saw on the news how you guys dealt with those fire snakes. Would’ve gotten involved but I had to make sure my own shop didn’t burn down. But hey, you guys were great!” 

“Ah yeah we were!” Kai made a fist. Skylor rolled her eyes and bumped fists with him.

“How’s business?” Kai asked, “Well, aside from the place almost burning down.” 

“Eh, it’d take more than a few snakes to take me down,” Skylor chuckled, “I knew keeping my father’s traps in the parking lot would help.” 

“Your father’s what?” Kai blinked. 

“Zane!” Jay whined out from the Monastery doors, “Come on, you’re gonna miss Cole- wait, Skylor?” 

“Well, well, looks like it’s true that you all do live here now,” Skylor chuckled, “Makes it pretty easy to find all of you.” 

“Jay?” Nya called out, “Just let Zane handle the door!” 

“Nya!” Skylor shouted over Kai and Zane, “How long has it been?”

“Skylor!” Nya took hold of Jay’s hand and guided him towards the entrance. Zane opened the other door to give the group a full place to stand talking to her. 

“Heh, it’s been way too long, hasn’t it?” Skylor smirked, “You still kicking butt?” 

“Only thing I ever do,” Nya stated proudly, “Though I have upped my training after Aspheera’s attack. Next time, she won’t even be able to stop my water!” 

“Make sure you do,” Skylor paused, “Oh! Guys, I forgot to tell you!” 

Skylor reached out, taking hold of both Jay and Nya’s hands to pull them close, “I heard you accepted being Jay’s Yang! Congrats guys! Wish I could’ve told you sooner. But you know noodle life, I get time off when the shop burns down!” 

“Wait, did it burn down?” Kai asked, “I thought you were saying you used your dad’s-”

“Oh, thank you!” Nya smiled gratefully, “We haven’t had any official ceremony or anything yet, but, well, ninja life is like that too, you know?” 

“We were actually looking at a place to take a small getaway together,” Jay smiled to Nya, “Just a chance for me to spend all my time alone with just the woman I love.” 

“Yyyyyyou mean the woman you love and the video games you’re taking with us,” Nya chuckled.

“Hey, we agreed on what we’d both bring!” Jay whined back, “It’s not like you were gonna let us take a break from training!” 

“She’s got a point there,” Skylor leaned back, letting go of them, “Never neglect training, once you do, you’ll regret it.” 

“Indeed,” Zane affirmed, “After approximately two to three weeks of inactivity, accumulated strength will begin to be lost as muscles return to a pre-engaged state.” 

“He gets it,” Skylor put her hands on her hips, “So, looks like you all got something planned, what’s this all about?” 

“Oh, we were doing a little video game competition,” Nya rolled her eyes, “Jay wasn’t allowed in so we could have a fair match. Right now it’s down to Lloyd and Cole. They should be done any minute now.” 

“I WON! WOOHOO I DID IT!” Cole’s voice came roaring out from the Monastery’s door, “Master of Earth has done it again!” 

As the group turned, Cole came strutting out of the entrance, his massive drinking hat shuffling awkwardly around his head as he walked. He had his eyes closed and did a small shuffle towards them, his skilled and trained moves meaning as he moved from a side slide into a large spin in the air, he landed perfectly behind Jay to strike a pose. 

“You better watch out, Jay, one day I’m gonna take you down!” Cole declared, opening his eyes, “I’m rising up from the ground to take down your- wait, Skylor?” 

“Sounds like you won big there, Cole!” Skylor raised her palm, “High five!” 

“Oh, ok, sure!” Cole regained his smile and slammed a powerful high five with Skylor over Jay’s shoulder. The force vibrated all the way down Skylor’s arm. She flicked her hand about to combat the sting it left. 

“How’d you beat Lloyd?” Kai turned, “He was crushing that first round!” 

“He’s good, but he’s still a kid,” Cole leaned up on Jay’s shoulder, much to his annoyance, “Once it went to his head he could win this, I just pulled the one-two special!” 

“Meaning you used that combo over and over again?” Nya rolled her eyes, “Even I could win using that one.” 

“Hey!” Cole frowned, “Come on, I use it one time to start the cycle! You guys saw me use it on Zane! It isn’t winning if you’re just using some cheap combo.” 

“I was playing on my intermediate setting,” Zane admitted, “But indeed, it was a very effective strategy that required precise timing to break.” 

“Whew, sounds like you all had fun,” Skylor looked up to see the sun in the sky high above the Monastery, “Ah, sorry guys, I remembered I have to get back to the shop to get a shipment! I’ll talk to you guys later!” 

Skylor suddenly shoved Zane’s hand off the door, sending her moving backwards with a quick momentum. Before any of them could say anything, Skylor was running away from the entrance, doing a flip from the stairs down the mountain to where the staircase continued. It wasn’t until she’d already jumped off the five ninjas realized what happened. They rushed out to see her flipping and rolling down the stairs, quickly disappearing into the clouds below. 

“Uh…. I worked really hard on that game too…” Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck as he walked out into the courtyard, “Ugh… don’t worry, Cole, I’ll get your thing ready later, just give me some time to… uh, where is everyone?” 

Seeing his team standing over the edge of the Monastery steps, Lloyd walked towards them, a confused look on his face. When he arrived, he scooted around Zane to look down to where they all seemed to be fascinated by, seeing nothing more than clouds on the horizon.

“Uh, what’s all this about?” Lloyd asked, “You see something?” 

“Skylor was just here,” Nya explained, “She talked to us for a bit and then she just, jumped!”

“What?!” Lloyd looked down again quickly, “Is she okay?!” 

“She appeared to be fine, she correctly handled transferring her momentum from the fall into a forward velocity with her roll,” Zane assessed, “Her exit is unusual, however.” 

“Did… she ever say what she was here for?” Kai asked. They all shook their heads. 

“Ooohhkay, that was, weird,” Jay blinked, “I, guess we should just move on, then.” 

“Yeah…” Cole shrugged, “Well, I guess if she didn’t tell us, it wasn’t important.” 

Ronin pulled his head up from REX’s opened engine pod, wiping away the grease from his brow. The ship had taken a bit of a beating on his last mission, specifically with how fast he’d made his getaway. REX had done pretty well to get him this far, but he was on day three of trying to fix the engine pod he’d busted it open on the side of Crashcourse Canyon. 

“Should’ve taken the hint I wasn’t paying once I led them in there…” Ronin grunted, yanking a piece of warped metal out and tossing it aside, “I know those guys were insane, but all that was pretty insane….” He growled again, digging his hand down into the engine, “Come on… come on!” 

With a heave, Ronin finally yanked out the shard of rock that’d been stuck in the pistons. Seeing the scorched chunk, he sighed and tossed it aside, “Ah, well, at least I got what I wanted out of it,” He looked over to a large box filled with glittering jewels inside, “Now, I just gotta get them to the buyer and I’ll be in the black on this one. Probably stop talking to myself too. Gotta spend less time being captured for these jobs and entertaining myself.”

Suddenly, the entire garage filled with a shrill warning beacon. Immediately, Ronin spun around and reached out into a toolbox. He drew out a massive laser gun, turning his body to the entrance and pointing the gun towards them. It hummed as it charged up, electricity crackling at the tip of the weapon. 

“Just so you know, this is someone else’s private property!” Ronin shouted, “You ain’t got nothing on me! If the brothers or that Police Commissioner sent you here, I suggest you turn back now,” Ronin cocked the gun to prove his point, “Or else we’ll see whether or not you can outsmart a gun.”

“You set all your alarms to trigger just from opening the door?” Skylor called out from the entrance, “Seems no wonder you don’t have any customers.” 

Ronin blinked, “Oh, Skylor,” Ronin lowered the gun, powering it down as she scratched his neck, “You know this isn’t a shop or exactly on my list of places to find me, right?” He rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky I haven’t installed the automatic stuff yet.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, this is one of your ‘hideouts’ you use,,” Skylor stepped through the entrance of the ‘office’ into the massive garage filled with parts, “Was this the one we used while we were laying low from those guys that stole from my shop?” 

“Nah, that’s the one I got out in Jamanakai,” Ronin shook his head, “Man, those guys were apart of a way bigger group than we thought of at first, eh? Fun job though, you were pretty good out there. You looking for more work?”

“Not tonight,” Skylor shook her head, leaning against the wall, “I was here to discuss business.” 

“Hrm… well, you see, normally I’m all for business,” Ronin looked back to the engine pod he’d just ripped a rock out of, “But I’m a bit busy right now. Gotta get her working so I can get moving. I’m in the middle of hauling some pretty expensive cargo. You’d need some pretty big glitters to get me to add time to that delivery if you know what I mean.” 

“Oh, I do,” Skylor suddenly tossed a massive bag to Ronin, “That shiny enough for you?”

Ronin picked the hefty bag up, opening its contents to look inside. What he saw definitely made him pause. When Skylor grinned at him, Ronin calmly tied the bag, hit a slot on REX, then slid the bag inside to make it disappear. 

“What’cha need?” Ronin turned to the airship, “I ain’t got much on me right now, but I’m sure I could… ‘order’ anything you need and get it to your shop.” 

“I’ve got my ride outside,” Skylor pointed to a small window, “I need you to add some features to it. I got the list right here.” 

Ronin walked up to Skylor, taking the list from her and looking out the door. Once he did, he let out a long whistle before looking at the list. He let out another whistle, then chuckled to himself.

“I can see why you can’t just take this to an autobody shop,” Ronin chuckled, “Well, fixin’ ain’t my strong suit, but I can get these done in a few hours if you’re willing to help out in fixing REX over there,” He smirked, “Fix her all the way up and I might even throw on a few extra toys for you.” 

“I’ll fix your ship, you get on mine,” Skylor extended her hand, “No questions asked?” 

Ronin grinned, shaking her hand, “No questions asked. Just the way I like doing business.” 

“Your intel about the Commissioner tonight is still good, right?” Skylor hissed under a large red hood. 

“He’s out doing some event with the mayor,” The male, dressed in a cloak poorly disguising his police uniform, hissed back, “You should have at least an hour before he gets word and gets us mobilized. I’ll try to buy you some time with the coffee maker if it comes to it.” 

“Good,” Skylor extended a slip of paper from her cloak, “As we discussed.” 

The officer looked down, seeing a free 14 meals slip to Chen’s Noodle House made out in his name. The man let out a happy gasp and then quickly tucked it under his cloak, clearing his throat to try to sound tough. He quickly turned away and began shuffling his way into the shadows of the alley. 

“I was never here!” The man hissed. He flipped around the side of the alley. A moment later, a cop car went roaring out of the alley, sirens blazing. He frantically scrambled to turn them off and fly down the street, alerting at least ten different people around him before it went silent.

“Good,” Skylor threw her head back, tossing the cloak aside and drawing up a facemask, “It’s time I finally put an end to this.” 

Skylor looked up, seeing two buildings close enough to jump from. She stepped backwards to place her back against one, then ran forward and leapt into the air. She jumped straight off the side, spinning in the air to position herself for the next wall. Once her momentum ran out, she grabbed hold of a metal balcony and used it to pull herself up, climbing her way up from ladder to railing to window to make her way up to the top of the building. When she finally crested the top, the crisp and cool Ninjago City air washed over her. 

The current owner of Master Chen’s Noodle House and assets wore robes she seldom put on. She’d worn these same garments when she went to fight for Lloyd during the reign of Emperor Garmadon, the only difference being her bulky protective shoulder pads had been removed. She reached down, pulling off her gloves one after the other and tossing them aside. The air washed over her skin as she scanned the city streets. 

She made her way across the building to an edge that overlooked the street. Once she hunkered down, she scanned the area closely. They were one block down from a small auto repair shop. If her intel was correct, tonight a crime would be going down there. If she was lucky, it would be committed by the exact person that she wanted to see. Weeks of planning had gone into this night, and now she was ready to exact justice. 

At first, Skylor had been able to ignore him. For awhile, she thought he was still locked up inside Kryptarium Prison. After it became apparent breaking out of that place wasn’t as hard as it initially looked, she’d hoped the ninja would deal with him. He had, after all, put himself on their radar for a long time and been sent back by them or Samurai X twice. Everyone was willing to rely on the ninja, after all. Even after he’d broken out again, she’d hoped he’d be taken care of before he became this big of a problem for her.

That was when he’d stolen from her. She’d gone to Kai and asked him to help take care of him, and he’d said they’d take care of it. It’d been two months since she’d asked that. The first few days of seeing him in the news with it, she’d been able to ignore it. After two weeks of him still committing crimes, she had to take herself off the line to not let her anger loose on her employees. Last week, when he’d hit the bank, that had been the last straw. 

It wasn’t the fact he was a criminal that made her so angry. It wasn’t that he stole things, or that he was evading capture like this. She respected someone strong enough to fight for themselves. No, the crime he committed began the second he’d stolen something from her. It was a crime that other people wouldn’t understand, and some would even think was silly. Not Skylor.

Suddenly, there was a massive crash to her left. Skylor’s eyes shot down the street to see the smoking remains of the entrance to the auto shop. The owner came running out, crying for help as he weaved down the sidewalk. A man in a motorcycle swerved in front of the man, thrusting a bat out to trip the owner just to laugh at the fall. A massive shape drove up beside the broken entrance, a large mechanical hand extending from the side of it to reach into the gaping hole. As soon as the streetlights illuminated the shape, Skylor knew it was him.

Skylor ran forward and leapt right off the building. She flew into the alley opposite of the one she’d climbed up of, falling straight towards a dark shape behind a chain link fence. Fire erupted from her hands like jets from Kai’s power, slowing her descent just as she struck the shape. With the twist of a key, the shape roared to life, two massive blue lights shaped like eyes illuminating the fence. With another turn, two whirling blades in front of the vehicle crashed through the chain link fence as the vehicle shot forward. As it skidded into the street, Skylor’s flaming eyes behind the driver’s seat shone just as brightly as her car’s headlights.

There he was. In the seat of the truck currently pulling massive amounts of auto parts into his stolen vehicle sat the Mechanic. His non-robotic eye went wide with confused shock at the strange vehicle in front of him. His flamethrower arm was frozen in the middle of directing his men and the other gripping the steering wheel. Skylor’s eyes met his mechanical one. This was the man that had committed one crime, and one crime only. With the press of a button, a megaphone raised up to Skylor’s mouth. 

“YOU’RE INFRINGING ON THE COPYRIGHT OF MASTER CHEN’S NOODLE HOUSE!” Skylor shouted in rage at the top of her lungs, “GIVE ME BACK MY TRUCK!” 

“Forget the rest of it, boys!” The Mechanic shouted, “We gotta go!” 

As the henchmen scrambled back into their motorcycles or into the truck, Skylor revved her engine. The vehicle she rode was one of her father’s repurposed Anacondrai Crushers she had nicknamed the chopper. The thing had been given a complete yellow and purple paint job, with the snake head on the front removed to instead feature the smiling visage of Master Chen, his eyes serving as the headlights. The blades on the two front “crushers” (she called them the choppers, hence the name) had been made to resemble rolling pins, with paintings of yellow on them to make it appear like they were rolling noodles while spinning. The tail was gone, replaced with a massive fake bowl of noodles. Despite the headlights being none other than Master Chen’s eyes, no level of ridiculousness of her car could match the terror the enraged driver brought to the henchmen that dared to look.

“I’M TAKING MY COMPANY’S TRUCK BACK FROM YOU, YOU THIEF!” Skylor shouted again into the microphone, “EVEN IF IT HAVE TO BLOW IT UP AND REBUILD IT PIECE BY PIECE TO DO IT!” 

“Go! Go! Go!” The Mechanic shouted, spinning the wheel of the truck. Skylor shot forward, the speed lifting the front choppers off the road. The truck peeled out, roaring down the street towards a four way intersection and banking a hard right to fly down the streets. Skylor thrust her hand out in front of her, raising a massive pillar of earth in front of one of her wheels to violently spin her vehicle up onto its side, making the turn to crash down to the pavement and fly after them along the late night streets.

The back of the truck opened, a massive laser inside that rapidly charged and fired at Skylor. The sides of the truck also unfolded, with one large mechanical box extending the mechanical arm and the other revealing a gatling gun with a henchman at the controls. Skylor hit several buttons on the machine, then threw her wheel to the right. The chopper’s right blade raised, allowing her to drive up on the side of the buildings as the lasers peppered the road. The turret turned towards her car, and in turn Skylor hit another button. Two pistons extended from the bottom of the car, thrusting her back into the street as the lasers broke glass around her. 

The henchman on the main laser charged up another shot now that she was in their sights. Skylor looked around quickly, then saw a nearby fire hydrant. She reached into the console, pulling out a set of chopsticks. She shot them forward with a blast of ice from her right hand, skewering the hydrant as she roared past it. As the truck turned a corner, a massive whip of water burst from the hydrant, snapping to trail right behind Skylor’s extended fist. Skylor threw her car into a hard drift, taking her hands off the steering wheel and throwing the water straight ahead towards the truck as the wheels of her car screeched out from the skidding. 

Laser and water met each other in the air, vaporizing one another. With a massive wall of flame to dispel the rest, Skylor burst straight through it, her eyes taking on their color as she hit the ground with the back of the vehicle in the air. As soon as the back wheels landed, she yanked her controls back, popping a wheelie that shot her forward at a massive speed. The whirling rolling pins crashed into the edges of the truck’s frames, leaving dents as the chopper hit the ground. When she did, she came face to face with the laser and two very smug looking henchmen and a mechanical hand ready to get rid of her.

To their smug expressions, Skylor gave a crazy smile back to them, making them freeze as they caught sight of her. Skylor hit two buttons on a recently installed panel, causing two cables to fire off from either side of her vehicle and dig into the sides of the truck. Metal hooks pierced the truck’s exterior to connect the two, leaving Skylor free to fill her hands with lightning. One of the henchmen was smart enough to duck. As Skylor leapt straight from her vehicle right into the laser device, the massive bright flashes of lightning fried the delicate internals, and the other henchman holding the controls. As he fell over, a dumb smile on his face, Skylor landed on top of the laser. The mechanical hand shot out to grab her, and a wave of lightning in hand caused it to short out and rapidly retract back into the extended part of the truck. As the blue light from the lightning framed her smile, the other henchman drew up a bat, his entire body shaking. 

“You have pretty good reflexes,” Skylor grinned, “That’s good. You meet the first criteria for a good henchman.” 

“What’s the second quality?” A gruff voice asked, just in time for Skylor to see a jet of flame firing from the window to the front seat. 

Skylor reached out with Kai’s power, insulating herself just in time as the flames poured into her face. She leapt backwards on instinct, her backfoot sliding half off the edge of the truck. The Mechanic crawled through the viewing window, barking at the two henchmen manning the turrets on the outside of the truck. The two swung into the front, taking the wheel and passenger seat just in time for the Mechanic to grin and reach out, magnetizing his robotic arm to the laser.

Skylor threw her weight forward, summoning more lightning in both hands to shock him. The Mechanic gripped the underside of the device, ripping it from the foundation of the truck with his robotic eye zeroing in on Skylor. With a heave, he sent the entire massive device swinging to pin Skylor into the wall. Skylor leapt on top of it just in time. The Mechanic responded by pushing the device out of the back of the truck, forcing her to roll forward as the device smacked against her vehicle being dragged along. The laser went careening into the street behind them, coming to a stop just in front of a crosswalk. A couple quickly shouted in fear at the near death experience and rushed across to the other side.

The Mechanic raised his foot, aiming to crush Skylor’s head. Skylor thrust one hand up, water spraying from her palm to hit him in the face. His eye went on the fritz, causing him to shout in pain and stumble backwards. Skylor got to her feet, pressing her assault. She pulled her sleeve down to reveal one of Ronin’s gauntlets, holding it forward and firing off a small web right into the Mechanic’s face. As he attempted to disentangle the net, Skylor ran forward and hit another button, filling the entire truck with smoke. She leapt away from him as soon as he realized it, dodging around him to go to attack him from behind. 

With a charge from his eye, the Mechanic shot several lasers from his face, melting the net off of him and letting out a roar of anger. Skylor heard the sound of hissing as the Mechanic released pressure valves on his implants, causing steam to dispel the smoke enough for him to see her coming up from behind him. He turned his flamethrower arm around, the tip rapidly spinning like a drill to throw a punch right at her. Skylor threw herself out of the way just as his arm cleaved into the wall, rapidly churning up the metal to leave a twisted and jagged hole in the side. Skylor reached out and shot a burst of ice at his arm, freezing the drill before he could attack her again with it. 

“You know, you’re gonna cost me a lot in damages when this is all done,” The Mechanic growled darkly, “You best hope I don’t find you to collect on that.” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know who I am!” Skylor spat, “You’re in MY truck!” 

“What?” The Mechanic shook his head, “Nah, that ain’t right. This belongs to Master Chen, rest his soul. Best employer I ever had.”

“My dad is gone, and you stole this truck from me, Skylor Chen!” Skylor spat, “You seriously don’t recognize me at all?!” 

“Hrmm… you’re getting more familiar the longer we talk…” He reached up to scratch his chin, “But that means I’m not spending enough time getting you out of my truck.” 

The Mechanic turned to see the metal hooks embedded into the walls of his ride. With his ice-laden arm, he thrust his fist directly into the hook, snapping it straight out of the wall. As the cable went flying and cracking in the air, Skylor turned around to see her ride violently veer off to the right. The Mechanic laughed and stepped back. 

“Best be getting back to your car there, little girl,” The Mechanic tipped his hat, “Boys! Take this next intersection all nice and quick like.” 

The turret and arm that had extended from the sides rotated back up into the truck, just in time for her to see a massive four way intersection up ahead. Skylor thought fast, then saw a piece of sheet metal on the ground. She turned her body sideways and extended her right arm, gripping the metal between two fingers. Using Jay’s lightning, she sent a current right down her arm, intending to fire the metal straight through the engine of the vehicle up front. 

The Mechanic hit a button on his arm. The turret that had folded up into the truck activated, ready to fire indiscriminately right at Skylor through the back. The noodle shop owner formed a wall of ice and tossed something in front of her just in time for the Mechanic to step backwards as he rained lasers down onto her. The ice shattered, and the force of impact sent her flying out of the truck. The Mechanic looked out to the street, expecting to see her tumbling across the pavement. With one hand, however, Skylor had hold of the cable still attached to the vehicle. The Mechanic scoffed. 

Cars in front of them began to honk as the truck weaved through them, dragging Skylor’s car behind it as it barreled for the intersection. Skylor, panting as she dangled just feet above a rapidly moving street, filled her palm with ice in one hand and a jet of fire in the other. The result was her sliding back along the cable until she hit the side of her car. She leapt up into the driver's seat just as the truck turned a hard left, the Mechanic smiling hard as he punched the other hook out of the truck. 

Skylor’s car was sent flying forward, the force of the turn causing her to slingshot forward through the intersection. Cars barely managed to skid to a stop as Skylor was sent flying past them. She desperately attempted to slow her momentum by hitting the brakes, but the lighter weight of the chopper meant she was slower down too slow to stop herself. She turned the car sideways as it skidded in an attempt to slow down, causing an awful screech in the air. She turned her head, only to see she was heading right for a building at the end of the street. 

Skylor, unable to slow herself down in time, braced her knees against the steering wheel, then reached out with Cole’s power. Five massive walls of Earth shot up from the street, adding to more cars being sent aside and honking violently at her. Skylor curled up just in time for her to smash into the first wall. Her body violently jerked back in the exposed seat with the first impact, rattling her skull. Then she impaled the next wall and her leg slipped. Her head was sent forward, stopped from hitting the wheel by her own forearm. The third wall rocked her body again, but her senses were too scrambled to truly process it. The thing finally stopped as it hit the fourth wall, causing one last jerk before she felt it was over, smoke rising off the engine as she coughed. 

With a long groan, Skylor forced herself up from the controls. She dismissed the fifth wall of earth just to spare her the mind of holding it up, slumping forward and panting hard as the pain of hitting her head got to her. From her hazy vision, she could see the right side of her car was busted up, with one of the rolling pins on the front broken off the spinning part. While the engine was smoking, it didn’t look like it’d gotten hit. 

“Halt, citizen!” A robotic voice sounded from behind Skylor, “Raise your arms and slowly turn to face me!” 

“Ugh… great, I was hoping to avoid this…” Skylor groaned, slowly turning her body around with her arms raised. With a small chuckle, she eyed the blue mech that stood in front of her with a headlight shining over her with a bleary gaze, “Hey, Pixal.” 

Samurai X, or rather Pixal, inside of the mech paused. Her facemask retracted slightly to reveal her green eyes, making Skylor reach down and pull her facemask down. As the two females stared at one another, Skylor heard the large cannon on the mech power down from readying to incapacitate her if she tried to resist. 

“Skylor?” Pixal quiered, “What are you doing partaking in a dangerous high speed chase?” Her eyes narrowed, “My logic sensors indicate this may have something to do with your surprise visit to the Monastery earlier today. Would you like to tell me what that is?” 

“What, a girl can’t go on a midnight joyride in one of her father’s old death machines?” Skylor chuckled, rubbing her head, “Ughhh that was a bad crash. Not had one that bad since… ah, I can’t remember right now.” 

“You have violated 15 traffic laws in the past fifteen minutes, according to video surveillance footage,” Pixal commented dryly, “I suspect you have a, good reason for incurring almost 5 thousand dollars in property damages as well?” 

“Yeah, a great one,” Skylor shifted her weight back into the controls, trying to turn the key, “Oh, come on you stupid thing!” 

The hatch to the mech lowered, allowing Pixal to leap down beside Skylor as she turned the ignition, “Normally, my protocol would require me to arrest you right now.” 

“Yeah?” Skylor turned the key again, “And what’s stopping you? Pretty sure right now you could overpower me if you really wanted to.” 

“This behavior is highly irregular for you. I suspect something else has occurred,” Pixal surmised, “Would you mind telling me what that is?” 

“If you saw those cameras you already know,” Skylor leaned over the wheel to pull open the flap to the hood to inspect the engine as best she could, “The police and ninja aren’t doing anything about him. I’m dealing with this myself.” 

“It is wisest to leave these things to the proper authorities,” Pixal shook her head, leaning over to scan the engine and then begin doing repairs with tools extending from her forearms, “I will assist you for now. Nothing in my protocol prevents me from doing such.” 

“Thanks,” Skylor slumped back, “I was fine to ‘leave this thing’ to them,” She made hard air quotes, “But my business is down. People see that Mechanic running around in a truck, one of my noodle trucks, and think I’m involved! I’ve lost almost 15% of my customers in two months! Do you know how hard it is to get new customers?!” Skylor groaned, “My dad may have been crazy, but even he knew that: a new customer is like a trapdoor; one bad experience and suddenly everybody has a fit about lawsuits and things like that!” 

“...I believe that his advice may not be as constructive as you believe it to be,” Pixal shook her head, connecting two wires and then turning to Skylor, “Your engine should be completed now.”

Skylor leaned down, turning the key and grinning as she felt the crusher roaring back to life, “Yes! Hah!” She turned, “Thanks for the save. You still going to take me in?”

“My protocol is not an absolute that I am required to follow,” Pixal paused, “The ninja have been rather lax as of late in their training. This will prove a valued example for when they attempt to say they are ‘on top of things’ like they insist.”

“You’re going to let me go after him again just so you can say that someone else was doing their job for them?” Skylor asked. Pixal nodded silently, stepping back into her Samurai X mech. 

“Yes, now, if you will excuse me, I need to help direct traffic after the near pileup you two created,” The mech turned around, the lights on it turning to orange to signal traffic, “Please attempt to keep broken laws and property damage to a minimum.” 

“NO PROMISES!” Skylor shouted, gunning the engine and spinning around hard to fly right back through the intersection. Realizing she’d overshot the turn, she spun around again and then drifted into the intersection to shoot down the lane the Mechanic had taken. With a slight sigh, Samurai X walked forward into the middle of the intersection, raising her hand up to begin directing traffic and directing her mech to pick up those unable to drive. 

Feeling how the gauntlet sparked and dug into her skin, Skylor ditched the wrecked thing by tossing it away. She hit a button on her console. On a small screen in front of her, a red dot was shown going fast down the streets of the city many blocks away. Her lip twitched, seeing just how much time she’d really lost. She’d thrown the tracker onto the truck when she first leapt inside the thing and, given that it was still active, it seemed the Mechanic hadn’t figured that out yet. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep up that good luck. 

Quickly figuring a new route, Skylor slammed on the controls, causing her to do a U-turn in the middle of the street. She drove down into a small side street, flying through the pavement and going straight for the park. As she approached the next street, she saw that traffic was clogged up. Her eyes widened for a moment, but then the anger took hold. She didn’t have time to waste! If the Mechanic got back to wherever his hideout was and hid before she got to him, this would all be for nothing! 

Skylor stood up in the seat, slamming her foot forward to hold the steering wheel. With both hands, she called up Nya’s power and shot the two streams forward, forcing them as fast as he could make them go. As soon as they hit the ground, she combined it with Zane’s power to create a massive ice ramp that spanned the entire street. She threw herself backwards, her back smacking the seat and sliding forward into it just in time for the front choppers to drive her up and over the ramp. 

The repurposed noodle vehicle flew straight over the traffic. As she hit her apex in the air, Skylor reached for a newly installed lever and yanked backwards. Suddenly, the rolling pin decorations on the front began to violently spin independently. Skylor yanked the controls back, forcing the now whirling blades to move upwards. It was by no means enough thrust to get her airbourne, but enough that when she came crashing into the park entrance, her car didn’t suffer anymore damage. The park entrance was completely torn apart by the spinning pins, though. 

Skylor had no more time to worry about potentially having her business linked to destruction of property. She immediately pulled the lever back, then thrust her controls forward. Her chopper flew straight through the park, roaring as the engine flared to full power. Park goers dived out of the way as Skylor came tearing through the grass, breaking apart benches as she drove right through them. She managed to just barely in time bank left to not give the Titanium Ninja statue a reason to doubt its namesake. 

On the other end of the park, yet another entrance was given an end to its welcoming days as Skylor crashed through it, screeching as she hit the pavement. She shot her gaze straight down to the blinking dot on the screen. She was nearing the Mechanic. Seeing a chance, she swerved right into a dark opening on the road. 

Up ahead, the truck she was after drove down the road quickly, the Mechanic looking out the back of the truck to see if Skylor was still after them. He grumbled about losing the laser he’d installed, but then rationed he could just steal more parts to replace it. Thankfully, the stolen goods were stored behind all of the fold out enhancements, meaning even with the damage he was still getting away with the goods. He turned his back on the raod when one of his henchmen up front shouted in alarm. 

From the second story of a passing parking garage, Skylor’s car came flying out straight towards the truck. The henchman attempted to swerve to avoid it, but Skylor was faster. With a twist of the wheel right before she went airborne, her chopper landed perfectly on top of the truck with a massive thud. The impact caused the Mechanic to fall onto his back, his head dangling over the street

Quickly, the driver attempted to swerve her off. Skylor held one arm over the side of the car, firing various bits of water and fire towards the front of the truck while the other attempted to keep her car balanced on top of the other. With a hit of a button, her newly installed magnetic back wheels took effect. Ronin had insisted it came in handy, and as soon as they affixed, the chopper seemed immobilized. With her car now stabilized, Skylor took aim with her fist to blast at the engine on the front, the hood blasting off and going flying into the street.

The Mechanic, leaning out the back to see what was going on, widened his eye and then ran forward, wedging half his body through the viewing window to the driver seat. His arm reached out to slam the driver’s foot on the brakes. The result was the chopper, magnetized to the roof only by the back wheels, sliding forward with a screech. The front end of her car slid off the roof and smacked into the exposed engine, the back wheels just on the edge of the roof. As both driver and Mechanic stared at the underside of Skylor’s strange contraption, Skylor went jerking forward as the rolling pins spun violently suspended in the air. 

Skylor flipped up a button on the control panel to deploy her last surprise. The rolling pins on the front had their ends eject off, revealing something stored inside. Firework sprays shot straight out of the ends, colored flames pouring out and being spun to create a blinding circle of flashing light right in front of the driver’s view. The result was the truck rapidly speeding up in response by reflex and swerving harder as the driver raised one arm to shield his eyes. When his eyes came back, he felt a tap on his shoulder. The henchmen driver turned to see Skylor’s upside down head, dangling from her driver’s seat by her feet over the side of the truck, with her hands rubbing together and filling with lightning. 

Seeing this, the Mechanic did the only thing he could do with his body wedged halfway into the front seat: he reached out and spun the steering wheel as hard as he could. The truck rapidly turned into a hard donut, causing Skylor to get her head slammed against the side of the truck. With a loud screech, the sheer force caused her car to being dislodging from the top of the truck. Skylor grunted and kicked her feet off, flipping her legs in the air to slam them into the side of the truck just as her car was sent flying off. As her chopper was sent crashing violently into the side of the street, Skylor forced her head to turn to look into the truck, lightning still crackling from her palm. The henchman, seeing this, did the only thing he could: braked.

The sudden deceleration flung Skylor forward from the side of the truck, her grip lost. With no seatbelt, however, the result was that when Skylor was finally flung out, the Mechanic went straight through the windshield. The two of them were sent flying from the car. Skylor formed a bubble of water she froze as she hit the ground, sending her violently skidding about to stop her momentum. The Mechanic, meanwhile, sent a massive burst of flame from his arm at the ground, and, along with venting more pressure from his enhancements, allowed him to hit the ground running enough to keep the remaining skin parts of his body when he tumbled across the road.

Skylor looked up as soon as she stopped, the ice melting. She was in the middle of another four-way intersection, and this time there wasn’t any escape. Just one glanced showed Police cars had blocked off three of the streets and set up barriers. Her face mask had been lost in the spinning truck. The Mechanic stumbled to his feet also in the intersection. A police car moved in to block the fourth entrance to the intersection. Skylor realized the cops must have been following them to wait for a chance to finally corner them in.

The henchman, confused and dazed at the wheel, lifted his head up. As soon as he did, he saw more cop cars pouring down the road straight towards him. Yelling out and rapidly getting his nerves back, the Mechanic watched as the henchmen was forced to try around and flee down a side road. Several cars poured in after him, laving the Mechanic to curse and stamp the ground.

“Great…” Skylor growled, “Well, so much for doing this quietly.” 

“What exactly about your whole, thing, tonight has been quiet?” The Mechanic asked sarcastically, “You’ve been nothing but loud, roaring fire tonight, little lady.” 

“I don’t think I told you I’d let you call me lady,” Skylor lit her fists on fire, “If I can’t get my truck, I’ll at least make sure I take you down!”

“So you’re fixin’ for a duel, eh?” The Mechanic grinned, raising his arm, “So be it.” 

“This is the police!” A nervous cop called out from behind a barrier with a megaphone, “Please put down your weapons and come quietly!” 

The Mechanic looked around to the massive throng of people, with a crowd starting to gather behind the barriers slowly to observe the sight, “Looks like you brought in a few more people than I’m used to.”

“Good, the more people hear this, the better!” Skylor’s hands burned even hotter as her anger rekindled in force, “I won’t let you sully the name of Chen’s Noodle house anymore!” 

“You best come and prove that!” The Mechanic shouted. He hadn’t even managed to raise his arm when the flames shot straight by his head, the sizzling of them by his ear making him just state plainly,, “Looks like this’ll be a good fight.” 

As the police and crowd thickened behind the four barriers, Skylor shot forward straight into the Mechanic’s arm. She drew upon Nya’s power to form a shield of water for his flamethrower, then darted her body to the side to attack from his blind spot. Sadly, his robotic eye had no blind spots and was able to zero in on her, causing him to knock her fists aside. As Skylor went skidding back, she slammed her foot into the ground, ripping a boulder from it and then throwing it right at the Mechanic. 

People in the crowd gasped as the Mechanic stuck his arm out, discharging a burst of pressure from it to break the rock apart. Some parts on his back rapidly sucked in air to make up for the lost force. Skylor was there the second that he did, grabbing his chest and sending lightning straight into his body. The sheer speed of rage she was moving at was enough that he couldn’t help the scream of pain he endured from it. He managed to thrust his head forward just enough to headbutt her, sending her stumbling backwards. 

“That’s… that’s a cheap trick…” The Mechanic spat, “What sort of girl are you with all those powers o’ yours?” 

“Someone with more originality then YOU!” Skylor shouted, “COPYRIGHT INFRINGING THIEF!” 

Skylor lunged to attack the Mechanic again, who this time just blocked her with his robotic arm and then swung a punch at her with his regular one. Skylor parried it to try to send lightning into him again, but his leg came up to kick her back. She slammed her own foot into the ground, causing a mini quake that rumbled and shook him off balance. She tackled into him once she got the chance. Before she could follow up, he’d smacked her aside again. 

“I didn’t steal any sort of copyright!” The Mechanic spat, “And even if I did, I wouldn’t be fixin’ to apologize for it!” 

“DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO ATTRACT CUSTOMERS WHEN THEY KEEP ASKING ABOUT WHY A CRIMINAL IS USING THEIR TRUCK?!” Skylor roared, “WAY HARDER THAN ANYTHING YOU’RE DOING!”

Seeing just how angry Skylor was getting, the Mechanic bent forward and readied for her next attack. Skylor shot her hands into the air, a rapid mixture of water and lightning firing in a crackling tentacle of water that tried to both drown and shock him. The Mechanic, thinking fast, fired a laser from his eye. Skylor, with no defense to speak of, was forced to lean back quickly to dodge it, sending her attack off into the air. The Mechanic laughed at her as she angrily stood up.

“I earned that truck fair and square!” The Mechanic beat his chest, “Chen gave me that truck! You stole it from me after I got put behind bars the first time! I stole it back. It belongs to me.”

Skylor’s eye twitched. There were so many things wrong in that statement, she didn’t have the words to answer him. Instead, she just let the massive sequential bursts of flame, ice, lightning and rock do the talking for her. The crowd watched the spectacle, confused as to the motivation but no less intrigued to see what was about to happen.

During the fight, a certain reporter had rushed up cameraman to get a closer look. As the lightshow of metal and elements raged on, police still attempting to calm the two down, she knew she had to do something. The crowd was getting into the fight, and if she didn’t act soon, it could be over before she got in her live report!

“Oh, come on Gayle, you gotta make this interesting!” She narrowed her eyes, looking around as she did, “Interesting… come on, there has to be something interesting!” 

Gayle let her gaze travel away from the crowd to the wreckage of the chopper that Skylor had drive in. More specifically, the emblem of Master Chen on the front, one of his headlight eyes broken, along with broken bits of noodle shop theming. Her mind then turned to the Mechanic, currently separated from his truck. A noodle truck. Two vehicles… both noodles… she had it! 

“On in five!” Her cameraman whispered. He tapped the camera a few times as she quickly did a final swipe of her hair and straightened herself up. Once that light came on, she spoke. 

“This is Gayle Gossip, live on the scene of what appears to be a highly destructive battle between two very heated employees!” The reporter declared, “It appears that this altercation is between none other than Skylor Chen, owner of Chen’s Noodle House, and a very destructive staff. What was once a peaceful Ninjago City evening has now become rife with destruction and chaos! ...So, not much unlike every other week. The flames are so close, you can even hear the battle play out! Let’s listen!” The cameraman quickly widened his audio range and zoomed in on the fight just as Skylor leapt away.

“I’m not real sure what you’re all really fussed up about!” The Mechanic spat, “It’s just a truck! It was already half dead when I got my hands on it. What’s the big problem you got with it?” 

“I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE MY COMPANY’S NAME TO DISGUISE YOURSELF!” Skylor screamed, striking the pavement as hard as she could. With Cole’s power, it caused four massive cracks to spread out all the way to the barriers behind the police. 

“Like I said, I wasn’t asking for permission for that!” The Mechanic steadied himself, then let out a coy smile, “A thief ain’t gotta ask permission, especially when they were contracted.”

“MY FATHER IS GONE!” Skylor thrust her hands forward, massive jets of flames blinding onlookers, “YOU DON’T RUN TRUCKS FOR HIM ANYMORE!” 

The Mechanic simply raised his flamethrower arm and met fire with fire, blinding even more citizens. Skylor, seeing this, feinted to the right and then fired off two bursts of ice at him. One missed completely, hitting a pigeon that fell into the waiting arms of a cyclist that then veered into a pothole, while the other struck his shoulder. With a grunt, he slung his robotic arm up to break the ice apart. 

“Did you hear that?!” Gayle gasped out, “The Mechanic indeed used to be employed by the former owner of Master Chen’s Noodle House!” 

Turning towards Gayle with annoyance, suddenly, the Mechanic grinned hard. He ran straight towards Gayle, dodging Skylor’s brazen attacks and leaning over the established barrier. He propped himself up and reached out to wrap his arm around Gayle, causing her to both gasp in shock and grimace in disgust. 

“Oh, yeah, just to make clear to all those, uh, customers of hers, I run trucks for her place! Her father hired me, been doing it for years now!” The Mechanic grinned, “This crime spree is brought to you by none other than Master Chen’s whatever whatever!” 

“YOU DON’T WORK FOR MY DAD ANYMORE!” Skylor screeched in rage, “HE’S NOT EVEN HERE ANYMORE!” 

“Then that means, technically, I was never fired!” The Mechanic turned back towards Skylor, “And that means I’m still your employee. Hear all that, customers!” 

“THEN YOU’RE FIRED!” Skylor brought her hands together, forming a massive, crackling fireball, “EFFECTIVE RIGHT NOW!” 

There was a flash on the Mechanic’s metal eye, “That’s my sign it’s time to go!” The Mechanic grinned towards Gayle, “Thanks for the spotlight, honey, call me if you ever need anything stolen, like your heart!” Gayle just scoffed and pushed him away.

The Mechanic heard a horn behind him. The crowd scrambled away as his truck came flying straight into the barrier, crashing through them. A robotic arm extended out from the side, going right for the Mechanic. Skylor’s fireball fired off a second before the car got in front of them. The fireball exploded straight on the side of the truck, causing it to tilt away and the claw to snag the Mechanic’s leg instead of his torso. The truck slammed back down as it shot forward, causing the crowd to wisely leave another hole for its exit. 

As the truck made its escape down the street, Skylor let out one more cry of rage. She ran after the truck, even as it began to disappear down the road. The crowd also wisely allowed for her to part through them as well. The one cop that attempted to raise his taser had it lowered by a colleague with a shake of his head. 

With one last desperate attack, Skylor formed a combination of all of the ninja’s elements she had, thrusting them forward and blasting a single unified beam right towards the truck. The attack struck the truck’s back wheel just before it turned away to speed down a side street. The force rattled the entire truck, causing the henchmen driving to shriek. The force of the attack caused the arm carrying the Mechanic’s leg to go haywire, spritzing and fizzling as the Mechanic was rapidly slung about in the air. The arm wrapped around a light pole as the truck turned, snapping the last bit of its strength and sending the Mechanic flying off into the air with a loud shout of terror. 

Skylor, blinking at first at the fact that’d actually worked, ran after him. She saw him go flying perfectly into a nearby alleyway. Her fists tightened as she growled, quickly racing right down the street to get him. When she skidded into the alley, she saw him with his legs in the air, trying to pull himself out of a dumpster. Unceremoniously, Skylor yanked him out of the dumpster and up to his feet. 

“Huh?” The Mechanic sputtered, gagging at the smell and taste in his mouth, “Phlegh! What sort of garbage is this city throwing out?!” 

Skylor swung her fist right into his head. Unfortunately for her, it struck the metal part of his hat, causing her to recoil and double over in pain. The Mechanic grinned at her and laughed. Skylor then threw a kick straight towards a very bad place for her foot to go, making him double over as she walked over towards him. As he tried to get up, she grabbed his shoulders and drove her knee into his chest, causing him to fall over and grunt on the ground as she stamped her foot into his chest.

“You know,” Skylor chuckled darkly, “I was planning at first to just take back that truck and then turn you into the cops. But then you went and did that stupid little stunt with that reporter…” She cracked her knuckles, “It looks like I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.” 

“H-Heh…. Heh….” The Mechanic smirked through the pain, “When you’re like this… kinda reminds me of your father… though normally Clouse would be doing the hurtin’ and Chen the talkin’.” 

Skylor pressed her foot down, making him wheeze, “Don’t talk about my dad again. Ever. I’m not like my dad. He may have hired you, but I never agreed to keep you around.” 

“Do I at least get any last words?” The Mechanic asked. His mechanical eye looked seemingly up towards Skylor, then zoomed in and twitched rapidly to hide it. 

“If you apologize right now, I might let you keep that arm,” Skylor looked down to it, “I think it could making a great replacement for my mixing machine. The one I can’t afford to replace because of you. Go on, beg.” 

The Mechanic groaned, “Oh, fine, looks like you caught me. Please don’t hurt me, girlie…”

“FUGIDIVE!!!!!”

Skylor blinked in confusion, snapped out of her anger by it. A moment later, with a hard woosh and mighty coo, a weight slammed into her back and thrust her into the side of the dumpster. Skylor’s brain was addled as two strange fluffy things wrapped around her waist and squeezed, pinning her arms to her sides. She turned to see a man in a strange bird-like mask smiling at her. After a quick test of his strength, she lit her hands on fire to scare him off. 

A sai to her throat made her stop, “Ah-ah-ah there sweetie, can’t have you burning off his wings now, can we?” 

“Ultraviolet?” Skylor groaned, tilting her head back as she giggled and moved her gray face up to stare at her. 

“What, you were expecting someone else?” Ultraviolet smirked, “Great work, Fugi-Dove!” 

“This bird can do more than fly!” Fugi-Dove grinned, “He can also commit crimes and stop the good guys!” 

“Sing it, brother! Hehehehehe!!” Ultraviolet burst into giggles. A moment later, her other fist came up to strike Skylor right in the chin, causing her vision to form little noodle stars in them as she slumped to the ground. Fugi-Dove opened his wings and proudly posed. 

“You okay there, buddy?” Fugi-Dove extended his wing to the Mechanic, “Come on, we got places to fly to!” 

“...Fugi-Dove?” The Mechanic hesitated before taking his wing to help himself up, “I… where did you come from?” 

“Oh, you know, broke out of prison a few days ago, wanted to go and say hi to an old prisonmate, maybe take revenge on the ninja,” Ultraviolet cocked her hips, “An average tuesday really.” 

“We saw you in the crowd, and knew we had to help!” Fugi-Dove exclaimed, “We got bikes waiting for us! We’re stronger as a flock! And plus she looks like she might get back up soon!” 

Ultraviolet kicked Skylor against just to ensure she wasn’t, “Look, we made a pretty good team breaking out last time, even if we got turned around by that… stupid Samurai X!” Her entire body shook, “Why not team up for a few heists, relive old times?” 

“Uh… are you sure about… you know,” The Mechanic lowered his voice as he leaned in towards UV, “Fugi-Dove?” 

As Fugi-Dove pulled out crumbs from his pockets to throw out gently to birds on the nearby sidewalk, Ultraviolet nodded, “Trust me, he’s the one that convinced me to come help you. Would’ve left ya had he not cooed in my ear and all! I’m totally into this right now. Let’s just do it! Plus, you think a guy like him is gonna survive without crrraaazzzyyy crooks like us?” 

Seeing Fugi-Dove waving to someone across the street, the Mechanic nodded, “Fine, let’s just get to it,” He raised his voice, “Fugi-Dove! Let’s get going!” 

“Wait, really?!” Fugi-Dove gasped, “Come on, we stole motorcycles and everything! I normally prefer to fly but those are the closest you can get to it while on the ground!” 

Seeing him quickly running off to them, UV gave the Mechanic a wild grin and ran after him, cackling as hse did. The Mechanic gave one more look to Skylor, then tipped his hat. 

“Sorry little lady, looks like we’re gonna have to dance another time,” He laughed, “I’m sure you’ll know where to find me if you wanna pick this back up.” 

With that, the Mechanic quickly ran after his friends. UV let out a wild yell as she leapt onto a motorcycle. Fugi-Dove hopped on behind her, wrapping his wings around her and letting out a vicious battle coo as the two floored it and drove off. Hopping onto another motorcycle, the Mechanic gave a smirk and then let out a cry of his own, speeding after them into the night. 

With the deliberate kicks to the face, Skylor was left groaning against the dumpster for almost fifteen minutes. When she finally heard something, it was a siren driving up beside her. She slowly rotated her head to see someone stepping out from the driver seat, a very annoyed and very hairy look on his face. 

“Well, well, well,” The Commissioner grumbled, “We have ourselves quite a little situation here, don’t we? And on the one night that I was supposed to be getting a chance to relax!” He groaned, “Welp, you better come on down to the station so we can-”

“I know about the dress,” Skylor spat, pushing herself up to her feet, “Walk away before I tell everyone in my restaurant about it.”

The Commissioner blinked for a moment, then his face went red under his massive moustache. As he sputtered to try to say something, Skylor groaned and stumbled forward, grabbing the side of the building for support. The stunned and flustered state she left the older man in allowed for her to force her body through the pain enough to stumble out into the street. 

There was no sign of the Mechanic. The streets were filled with cars, a few of them staring at her as they passed, but none of them was the truck. There was no sign of where the truck even went. She’d lost him. There was no way that she was going to go back to try to salvage what was left of her car. She’d… she’d lost him. 

Skylor collapsed to her knees. She was drained. Anger took a lot more out of her than she thought it would. No wonder her dad said getting angry at your enemy was the fastest way to end up missing the chance to trap them. She wished she had a trapdoor she could catch him in right now. She wished she had a lot of things. 

Suddenly, there was a loud horn. In front of her, a taxi stopped, the windows on the side both rolling down. In the front was none other than the one and only Brown Ninja. In the backseat sat the middle aged man with his eyes closed. 

“Come on, hurry, we’re gonna lose ‘em!” Dareth shouted. 

“Dareth?” Skylor cocked her head, “...Uh, who’s that?” 

“Oh, I’m the driver,” The man yawned, “He offered to drive, and I could use the sleep.” 

“We’re going after the Mechanic!” Dareth declared, “He dared to touch my beautiful and perfect Miss Gossip!” Dareth gripped the steering wheel, “I must ride out to defend her honor, even if she never knows it was me! Gayle’s honor must be avenged!”

“Huh… not the backup I expected but not one I’ll turn down,” Skylor paused, “We’re going after a criminal here. You sure you wanna come along?” Skylor asked the driver. 

“Eh,” The man shrugged, “Just drop me off at the nearest station. I was gonna quit tomorrow anyway.”

“Works for me!” Skylor jumped into the passenger seat, “Let’s go!” 

With an animal cry of passion, Dareth slammed down on the gas. Thus, the chase continued anew, their shared goal clear: to take down, in their eyes, Ninjago’s Number One crimianl and his new allies.


End file.
